Black Blood
by Mayuh
Summary: Não sei exatamente como descrever, mas posso dizer que é uma história cheia de sangue e brincadeiras de sedução.
1. Chapter 1

**Os ****personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, mas a história é de minha criação. Espero que se divirtam.**

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK BLOOD<strong>

O céu estava escuro com a lua encoberta pelas nuvens, a rua estreita estava pouco iluminada mesmo passando das onze. Não era do feitio de um homem como Sesshoumaru Taisho frequentar casas noturnas, mas aquela era uma ocasião diferente.

Seis meses atrás sua noiva de longa data, Kagura Onigumo, com quem vivia há dois anos terminara o noivado levando-o ao tribunal exigindo dois terços de todos os seus bens. Para Sesshoumaru, dono da renomada empresa de medicamentos Tenseiga, dois terços de sua fortuna não significavam nada, mas fariam de Kagura uma milionária.

Seu sócio e irmão mais novo, Inuyasha Taisho, junto ao seu velho braço direito, Jaken Kaeru, sabiam que para Sesshoumaru não importava o dinheiro perdido, e sim a traição sofrida pela mulher a quem havia dedicado os últimos 10 anos de sua vida. Pensando como dois mulherengos fanfarrões sugeriram uma noitada na casa noturna Black Blood, a mais cara de Los Angeles, onde apenas os mais ricos tinham o privilégio de aproveitar o show.

Como o homem de negócios que era Sesshoumaru não aceito a ideia de primeira, ele acreditava que em sua idade, 32 anos, já não mais deveria frequentar tais lugares em busca de diversão passageira. Porém, devido à insistência de Inuyasha e Jaken lá estava ele, colocando os pés dentro de Black Blood.

De início estranhou o ambiente de luzes vermelhas e musica sensual, mas pouco depois as ignorou sendo guiado com os acompanhantes por duas serventes vestindo minissaia e sutiã de couro preto até uma mesa mais ao fundo da boate, onde a música já não era tão alta e as luzes vermelhas pouco alcançavam. Sentado de costas para parede Sesshoumaru percebeu que aquele lugar tinha uma vista especial para o bar, mas pouco se via do palco.

Logo o principal show da noite começaria, o qual Inuyasha e Jaken não estavam dispostos a perder sentados ali.

- Creio que não irá se importar se eu acompanhar Jaken até uma das mesas perto do palco, estou enganado? –Inuyasha perguntou já se levantando sendo acompanhado por Jaken- Apenas aproveite o máximo que puder.

Sesshoumaru realmente não se importava em ser deixado sozinho, aquele realmente não era seu tipo de ambiente além de seus pensamentos não lhe permitirem pensar em qualquer tipo de diversão.

- Senhor?... –a voz feminina finalmente o alcançou

Parada ao seu lado estava uma das serventes segurando um bloco de notas e uma caneta.

- O senhor está bem?

- Ah, sim, estou... Estou.

Finalmente levantou o olhar para encará-la. Diferente das outras duas serventes que o acompanhara de início e das outras que circulavam por entre as mesas essa não usava roupas curtas, mas eram um tanto chamativas. Era como se tivesse saído de um filme da década de 40, vestindo uma blusa de linho preta com um short branco de cintura marcada.

Devido a pouca luminosidade e do tom de vermelho não conseguia ver seu rosto com clareza.

- O senhor gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

Sesshoumaru apenas estreitou os brilhantes olhos âmbar enquanto viu o rosto da mulher se aproximar.

- Talvez um Martini com morangos? –sugeriu enquanto os lábios pintados de vermelho se curvaram em um sorriso provocante

Sesshoumaru recuou um pouco em sua cadeira, naquele momento viu claramente as feições femininas. Pele branca, olhos extremamente negros e cabelos da cor dos lábios.

- Quem é você? –a voz grave foi direta

- Digamos que eu faço os serviços especiais da casa.

- Prostituição. –afirmou sério- Lamento informar, mas não tenho interesse.

- Ora, como ousa? –recurou o rosto cruzando os braços, o salto fino bateu forte como sinal de indignação- Primeiro; esta casa não oferece esse tipo de serviços. Segundo; eu apenas sirvo aos convidados que meu mestre ordena. Terceiro; você não é exatamente o meu tipo. Agora, se me der licença, providenciarei seu Martini.

Deu meio giro balançando os cachos nas pontas do cabelo e pisando firme.

Algum tempo depois estava de volta trazendo o Martini em uma bandeja de prata.

- Aqui está, espero que faça bom proveito da noite.

Dando o primeiro passo em retirada a mão quente segurou com firmeza o pulso fino.

- Mas o que pen-

- Sinto muito, não fui devidamente cortês. Sou Sesshoumaru Ta-

Fora a vez dela cortá-lo.

- Sei exatamente quem é, agora, se puder soltar meu braço.

- Antes disso, pode me dizer seu nome?

A ruiva suspirou, como se aquilo não passasse de um grande incômodo.

- Kagome. Kagome Higurashi.

- Senhorita Kagome, não gostaria de me entreter enquanto meus acompanhantes estão se divertindo?

Sesshoumaru soltou seu pulso, e ao mesmo tempo a servente elevou a mão aos lábios abafando um pequeno riso.

- Ora, sinto muito Sr. Taisho, mas agora meu mestre solicitou meus serviços para o fim da noite.

- Ah, então é para seu mestre que oferece seus serviços especiais? –o homem riu servindo-se do conteúdo vermelho da taça

Ao voltar seus olhos para os de Kagome rapidamente viu um brilho vermelho nas íris negras.

- Com sua licença.

O estranho brilho nos olhos de Kagome não saíram da mente de Sesshoumaru durante toda a noite, perdera a conta de quantas taças de Martini pedira esperando que a servente lhe trouxesse alguma delas.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru, vou levar o Sr. Inuyasha de volta para casa, ele não tem condições de dirigir de volta.

Jaken trazia Inuyasha apoiado em seu ombro direito enquanto caminhavam para o lugar onde haviam deixado os carros durante a noite.

- Sinto que também devo levá-lo de volta, o Senhor também não está em tão boas condições.

- Não se preocupe Jaken, ainda tenho alguns assuntos a resolver aqui.

- Mas senhor, são quase cinco da manhã, logo o sol irá nascer.

- Não se preocupe comigo, apenas leve Inuyasha para casa...

Acenando de costas para o companheiro Sesshoumaru seguiu na direção oposta indo para os fundos de Black Blood.

Aproximando-se da entrada dos fundos ouviu vozes masculinas alteradas, mas não se assemelhavam a voz de alguém bêbado, escondido pelas sombras atrás de uma das paredes aproximo-se mais vendo as costas de três homens.

- O patrão de vocês tem uma dívida com meu mestre, ele já lhes foi bastante compreensivo aumentando o prazo para pagamento, mas agora não haverá mais prolongamentos.

Naquele exato momento Sesshoumaru reconheceu a voz feminina com alta dosagem de arrogância, pouco depois ouviu as gargalhadas dos três homens.

- Ele mandou uma mulher para fazer o serviço? Que tipo de covarde é esse seu mestre? –novamente eles riram- Nosso patrão não pretende pagar nada a ninguém!

- Ora seus... –o salto fino estalou no chão como antes

Aproximando-se um dos homens tocou a mão em seu rosto admirando-a de forma que lhe deu nojo. Passando uma rasteira na mulher ela rapidamente perdeu o equilíbrio enquanto ele a segurava no chão com o peso de seu corpo.

- Até que você não é de se jogar fora.

Como por impulso Sesshoumaru saiu das sombras e correu em direção a Kagome, porém sendo parado pelos outros dois homens.

- Me soltem! Quem vocês-

- Quem vocês pensam que são para chamar meu mestre de covarde...

A voz calma de Kagome surpreendeu o homem sobre seu corpo.

- Com quem –aos poucos abriu seus olhos- você pensa que está lidando? –até estarem totalmente vermelhos

Flexionando os joelhos e apoiou os saltos sobre o abdome do homem e com um largo sorriso empurrou-o para o alto. Lentamente ela se levantou limpando o short branco enquanto suspirava. Voltou os olhos vermelhos para cima enquanto estalou o pescoço, o corpo do homem voltava e se chocaria contra o chão. Abrindo os braços no exato momento em que o corpo passou na frente de seus olhos segurou-o em um braço e perna puxando e esticando-o tão lentamente que era possível ouvir os ossos se quebrando e a pele rasgando. Após muito gritar o homem finalmente desmaiou em dor.

- Ah, mas que bela música me foi oferecida.

Puxando com um pouco mais de força o corpo em suas mãos dividiu-se ao meio jorrando sangue sobre o corpo da mulher como chuva.

- S-Seu... Monstro! –um dos homens que segurava Sesshoumaru saiu de seu estado de choque e sacou a arma dando seis tiros consecutivos contra Kagome

A mulher caiu para trás sobre a enorme poça de sangue.

- Vamos embora daqui. –afirmou o homem que ainda segurava Sesshoumaru

- Não. –o outro gritou- Nós não podemos deixar o corpo do Mark para trás.

Jogando a arma para o lado ele se aproximou do corpo do companheiro segurando-lhe a parte de cima do corpo.

- Vamos embo-

- Mas que maneira horrível de se tratar uma dama.

A mão feminina coberta de sangue segurou o calcanhar masculino.

- E essa era uma de minhas roupas que o mestre mais gostava!

Com um único puxão arrancou a perna lançando-a para trás. O homem rapidamente caiu enquanto viu a mulher de pé com sangue escorrendo por todo seu corpo.

- Você... –olhou para o terceiro homem- Leve esse inútil e deixe esse homem que segura para trás, e diga a seu chefe que tem até o meio dia de hoje para pagar o que deve, ou...

Os lábios expressaram um sorriso sinistro. Rapidamente o terceiro homem largou Sesshoumaru, pegou o corpo de seu companheiro quase inconsciente e saiu do lugar correndo.

- Agora... –aproximando-se de Sesshoumaru, sentado no chão com os olhos arregalados, estendeu a mão vermelha- O que eu faço com você?

O escritório interno de Black Blood era muito bem iluminado e bem decorado, o local apresentava objetos de vários lugares do mundo e diferentes épocas, julgou ser o mestre de Kagome algum tipo de colecionador.

Esperavam que seu mestre chegasse enquanto a mulher lhe servia uma boa dose de whisky.

- Sr. Taisho. –a porta de madeira escura se abriu revelando uma figura masculina alta, de voz rouca- É um prazer poder encontrá-lo pessoalmente.

Sesshoumaru parou bem os olhos na figura que lhe estendia a mão, o estilo das roupas não era vintage como as da mulher, mas um pouco mais clássicas, como as de um nobre do século XIX. Aceitou a mão, apertando-a.

- Temo que tenha presenciado algo desagradável, tenho certeza que minha adorada serva sente muito, certo Kagome?

Com um sorriso não mais do que sedutor contrastado por um olhar frio de par de azuis quase brancos ele estendeu a mão para a serva.

- Sim, meu mestre.

Segurando a mão que lhe foi estendida ele a puxou contra seu corpo enlaçando-a com firmeza pela cintura. Encaixou seu rosto na curva do pescoço feminino e aspirou o cheiro de sangue que exalava.

- Sangue de baixa, muito baixa qualidade. –ele fez uma leve careta, ela apenas concordou- Peço que esqueça o que viu aqui –dirigiu o olhar para Sesshoumaru- nós não queremos que nada de mal aconteça ao senhor. Afinal, o senhor é precioso.

- Sim, eu entendo. –Sesshoumaru se levantou, mas não encarou o homem a sua frente, continuou com os olhos presos a Kagome

- Ah, mil perdões. –o homem riu como se tivesse esquecido de algo realmente sem importância- Eu sou Natsume Ryuuzaki, dono da Black Blood e obviamente, mestre da bela Kagome.

Os olhos âmbar se estreitaram observando as íris negras da mulher, Natsume sorriu levemente.

- Chamei um táxi de minha confiança que o levará até sua casa Sr. Taisho, ele já está a sua espera. Se nos der licença, minha serva precisa de um banho e roupas limpas. Tenha um bom dia.

Segurando o rosto de Kagome o homem viu Sesshoumaru deixar o escritório a passos firmes e logo sumir de sua vista, Natsume sorriu.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena introdução. Até o próximo capítulo. ;}<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK BLOOD**

* * *

><p>O lençol de seda estava enrolado no pequeno e aparentemente frágil corpo feminino, Kagome começava a abrir os olhos ainda um pouco sonolenta, já passava das quatro da tarde quando acordara com o barulho de água caindo do chuveiro. Levantou-se da cama amarrando o lençol no corpo enquanto se dirigiu ao banheiro da suíte.<p>

Assim como no quarto a luz dentro do banheiro era fraca, mas nem isso ou o ar carregado de vapor a impediam de ver claramente quem estava no chuveiro.

- Imaginei que fosse dormir um pouco mais hoje, devido ao esforço durante a madrugada. –a voz rouca tinha certo tom de malícia

- Refere-se a antes ou depois de chegarmos em casa? –ela respondeu no mesmo tom

Natsume riu.

- Venha cá.

Com as mãos molhadas ele a segurou pelos braços e trouxe para debaixo do chuveiro, a água caindo sobre a seda fez com que o lençol colasse em seu corpo. O homem percorreu com o olhar cada curva demarcada do corpo feminino, colocou as duas mãos em sua cintura segurando-a com força, abrindo os lábios depositou-os na curva do pescoço fino e delicado apenas beijando-o.

- Preciso que faça um serviço para mim.

Kagome apenas respondeu com um 'sim' abafado.

- Quero que se encontre com Taisho e descubra algumas coisas sobre ele.

- Mas mestre, eu pensei que...

Natsume lhe mordiscou o pescoço descendo as mãos até as coxas de Kagome retirando a seda que lhe envolvia o corpo.

- Você fará. –o par de azuis claríssimos encontraram os negros com uma ordem firme- Ainda hoje, e depois me encontrará em Black Blood.

- Sim mestre.

- Ótimo, agora, antes de você ir... –de uma só vez encostou as costas da mulher contra a parede molhada levantando seu corpo e logo em seguida encaixando-a em sua cintura- Tenho fome. –os quase brancos olhos ganharam pigmentação vermelha enquanto ele cravava os dentes no pescoço da serva

Sesshoumaru não fora trabalhar naquela sexta-feira, justificou-se com Jaken dizendo estar com uma enxaqueca muito forte depois de tantas taças de Martini na noite anterior. Na verdade passara a manhã e a tarde toda em casa pesquisando sobre a casa noturna Black Blood, seu dono e a misteriosa Kagome.

Apesar de todo o tempo devoto a pesquisa, não obteve grandes resultados. Apenas o que já sabia, era uma boate onde apenas os mais ricos e importantes de Los Angeles eram permitidos frequentar. Porém algo em especial lhe chamou a atenção, enquanto pesquisava sobre Kagome encontrou um antigo artigo do jornal local relatando o desaparecimento de uma mulher de 24 anos que desaparecera após um baile beneficente na periferia da cidade. O artigo datava de 1943 e constava o nome Kagome Higurashi como o da mulher desaparecida, mas para o azar de sua curiosidade o artigo não apresentava fotos.

O telefone de serviço tocou sobre a mesa de vidro do escritório, Sesshoumaru levou um pequeno susto ao ser pego de surpresa pelo som estridente, não tinha nada marcado para aquele fim de tarde e não esperava nenhuma visita, mas atendeu ao chamado.

- Taisho.

- _Oh, Sr. Taisho, aqui é Kagome, está ocupado agora?_ –a voz familiar o surpreendeu

- Ah, não, não estou.

- _Que ótimo!_ –a empolgação o surpreendeu- _Será que poderia me receber agora? Mesmo não tendo marcado hora._

Por alguns poucos segundos Sesshoumaru pensou e destravou o portão de entrada.

- Pode entrar, já desço.

Encontraram-se na sala principal do primeiro andar, Sesshoumaru convidou-a para que se sentasse e pediu ao mordomo que lhes preparasse café.

- Desculpe a aparência, não esperava visitas para hoje. –vestia uma calça jeans batida com camiseta branca e a barba estava por fazer

Sesshoumaru passou rapidamente os olhos pela figura feminina sentada a sua frente, vestido branco rodado e um guarda sol de renda, o mesmo estilo vintage da noite anterior.

- Desculpe a pergunta, mas sempre se veste assim?

- Uh, sim. –respondeu sem muito interesse repousando a xícara sobre a mesa de centro- Sr. Taisho eu pedi que me recebesse hoje a pedido de meu mestre.

- Ora, de novo esse mestre. –largou-se na poltrona fazendo um gesto com a mão para que continuasse

A mulher estreitou os olhos com o descaso de Sesshoumaru e logo prosseguiu.

- Como o senhor deve ter pesquisado –fez uma leve pausa vendo a reação afirmativa e surpresa de Sesshoumaru- meu mestre tem muito dinheiro, mas apenas o investe em Black Blood. Ele gostaria de saber se o senhor estaria disposto a ter um novo sócio em sua indústria farmacêutica.

- Bem –voltou-se a uma postura mais séria- Os únicos acionistas na empresa são meu irmão e eu, e tem sido assim desde que nosso pai faleceu, não vejo o por que de mudar isso agora.

Kagome levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa de centro aproximando-se de Sesshoumaru até que ficasse frente a frente. Inclinou um pouco o tronco do corpo para frente, estando seus olhos na mesma altura do par de âmbares.

- Pense melhor senhor. Seria algo vantajoso para ambos os lados. –sorriu levemente sedutora

- Diga-me senhorita Kagome.

- Sim?

- O que seu mestre acha de dividir suas posses?

- Eu não poderia-

Antes que pudesse perceber Sesshoumaru a havia segurado pelos braços e deitado sobre a mesa atrás de si.

- Há algo diferente em você, algo que me chama a atenção, mas não sei o que é.

Permaneceram naquela posição por algum tempo olhando-se diretamente, sem nem ao menos piscar.

- Não me lançou para o alto como fez ao homem da noite passada.

Os lábios vermelhos se curvaram em um sorriso cheio de malícia.

- Não seria esperto de minha parte, estou em sua casa. Além do mais –colocando as pernas em volta da cintura masculina pode sentir parte dos músculos do corpo bem definido- não vejo necessidade.

- Pensei ter dito que não fazia esse tipo de serviço.

- E não faço.

Rapidamente jogo os braços em volta do pescoço de Sesshoumaru erguendo seu corpo e depositando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios, depois aproximou os de sua orelha e disse com voz suave:

- Pense no assunto.

Com um sorriso travesso soltou-se do corpo do homem e caminhou até a saída cantarolando algo que Sesshoumaru sentia já ter ouvido, mas há muito tempo.

Ao entrar no escritório a prova de sons de Black Blood Natsume esperava sua serva sentado sobre a mesa de madeira escura esculpida ao estilo vitoriano.

- E então?

- Ele realmente pesquisou sobre o senhor e Black Blood, também disse que nunca pensou na ideia de mais acionistas em sua empresa além de seu irmão.

- Oh... É mesmo?

Em um movimento rápido puxou-a pelo pulso prendendo-a entre suas pernas jogando levemente o corpo da mulher para trás. Com a mão livre deslizou-a do abdome até o decote onde a deixou por alguns segundos até percorrer caminho até sua nuca, segurando o cabelo macio. Contornou os lábios vermelhos com a língua até penetrar-lhe a boca com um beijo feroz.

- Você tentou seduzi-lo. –afirmou seco

- Uh, mas apenas para que ele cedesse à ideia de sociedade. –os lábios vermelhos continuaram abertos pedindo por outro beijo quente

Os fios lisos e negros da franja caíam parcialmente sobre os olhos de Natsume, de um jeito que muito poucas pessoas já haviam visto, mas que Kagome conhecia muito bem.

- Eu não lhe dei ordens para isso!

Tendo afirmado abriu rapidamente o fecho nas costas de Kagome beijando-a com força.

- Você é minha.

Com agilidade puxou as alças do vestido que caiu até sua cintura, Natsume tirou-a de dentro do amontoado de camadas de tecido deitando-a no chão. Ficando sobre ela puxou-lhe as penas colocando-as em sua cintura. As mãos entraram por baixo da camisola fina segurando um dos seis, o que fez com que Kagome soltasse um gemido abafado. Sentindo o corpo dela chamando pelo seu ele a deixou com olhos levemente tingidos de vermelho.

- Lembre-se que você é minha. Ninguém mais pode lhe tocar assim.

Levantou-se passando a mão no cabelo puxando a franja para trás.

- Mas agora que já o provocou, é bom que dê certo.

Apenas terminada a frase e ouviram-se duas batidas na madeira da porta.

- Quem é? –Natsume gritou

E ouviu algo parecido a 'Sesshoumaru' em resposta. Ao abri-la a figura confiante adentrou o cômodo deparando-se com a imagem de uma Kagome a trajes íntimos sentada no chão. Sentindo o olhar pesar sobre seu corpo ela apenas sorriu de forma maliciosa e caminhou até o encontro do peito de Natsume que a escondeu em seus braços.

- A que devo a visita Sr. Taisho?

- Vim comunicar que aceito a sociedade, mas com uma condição.

Natsume riu e fez sinal para que prosseguisse.

- Terá 10% de participação em uma das filiais de minha empresa e eu terei o mesmo de participação em Black Blood.

Natsume o olhou com ferocidade nos olhos, mas logo riu debochadamente, como se lhe tivesse sido contada uma piada muito má elaborada.

- Façamos o seguinte, o senhor espera até o fechamento da casa e então observa o que realmente acontece por aqui. Se mesmo após ver com seus próprios olhos aceitar, tudo bem por mim.

Sesshoumaru concordou e passou as horas seguintes com Natsume e Kagome dentro do escritório até às três da manhã, quando Natsume anunciou o fim do expediente.

- Então Sr. Taisho –o homem saiu na frente de seu escritório puxando Kagome logo atrás de si até o meio do salão- aqui é meu pequeno reino.

Sesshoumaru estava extasiado, havia dezenas de olhos vermelhos como os de Kagome, praticamente todos os empregados da casa de show os tinham.

- Não gosto de dar voltas então vou ser bem direto. A maior parte de meus empregados tem um sangue especial, diferente do seu e da grande maioria de meus frequentadores, são o que vulgarmente ganhou ao longo dos séculos o nome de vampiro. Os outros empregados estão aqui por vontade própria, sendo pagos e recebendo algo mais.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru percorreram cada canto escuro do salão, vendo empregados mordendo outros empregados.

- Uma simples mordida de seres como nós em humanos como você, independente da parte do corpo mordida, traz um prazer enorme, sendo melhor que até o próprio sexo, porém melhor apenas que o seu sexo entre humanos. Sexo entre seres como nós é mais prazeroso até que nossa mordida, nosso corpo é mais quente, mais sensível a cada toque, até mesmo um beijo na intensidade certa pode lhe trazer o orgasmo. Creio que sentiu rapidamente a diferença ao tocar minha adorada serva.

Sesshoumaru o olhou com raiva, mas de forma que trouxesse a Natsume a resposta de sua suposição.

- Este é meu reino Sr. Taisho, considere meus empregados como meus súditos, e minha bela Kagome, a que carrega meu sangue, como minha única concubina. Meu reino é um refúgio para aqueles de minha espécie que precisam de proteção e ajuda. Acha que é capaz de lidar como seres como não? –sorriu sentindo-se vitorioso

Sesshoumaru passou novamente os olhos sobre o lugar e suspirou encarando o chão. Natsume riu. Os olhos âmbar encontraram os esbranquiçados com intenção desafiadora.

- Negócio fechado, quando podemos assinar um contrato formal?

O olhar frio de Natsume foi ignorado por Sesshoumaru que continuou sorrindo.

- Amanhã –respondeu- Amanhã enviarei a minha parte dos papeis, e peço que faça o mesmo.

- Certo, amanhã enviarei o necessário.

Sesshoumaru caminhava em direção à saída quando ouviu o chamado de Natsume.

- Envie os papeis depois das três, antes disso Kagome e eu estaremos ocupados.

O homem confirmou e finalmente deixou o estabelecimento.

Na tarde do dia seguinte Sesshoumaru convocou uma pequena reunião com seu irmão e o administrador Jaken. Durante a reunião anunciou o novo sócio e sua nova sociedade em Black Blood. Os presentes se surpreenderam com a notícia tão repentina, mas logo se animaram com a ideia de receberem tratamento especial na casa noturna.

- Os papeis já foram assinados e o acordo está fechado, essa noite visitarei Sr. Ryuuzaki para um cumprimento menos formal.

Os presentes concordaram, após isso a reunião estava encerrada.

Em Black Blood Natsume informou aos empregados sobre o novo sócio, mas que sua presença não iria interferir no funcionamento normal durante a noite.

Horas mais tarde Sesshoumaru entrou no escritório de Natsume deparando-se com o sócio jogado sobre o divã de acolchoado dourado. Sentada ao seu lado no chão estava Kagome segurando uma xícara de chá.

- Bem vindo senhor meu sócio. –Natsume sentou-se pegando a xícara das mãos da serva enquanto fez um gesto para que o outro se sentasse- Kagome prepare uma xícara de chá para meu sócio.

A mulher concordou e se levantou indo em direção à mesa no canto da sala para preparar o que lhe foi ordenado.

- Sesshoumaru –começou Natsume- Posso chamá-lo pelo nome certo? Afinal agora somos próximos.

- Ah, sim. –concordou recebendo a xícara das mãos de Kagome- Obrigado Kagome.

A mulher riu sentando-se no mesmo sofá que ele. Natsume estreitou os olhos encarando ambos.

- Então você pretende vir a Black Blood todas as noites?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome e sorriu.

- Você não vem todas as noites, vem?

- Está interessado em Kagome? –o outro homem antecipou a resposta da serva- Lamento lhe informar que ela não é uma empregada da casa, eu já lhe disse isso, mas pense nela como minha noiva.

A última palavra fez Sesshoumaru expressar uma careta amarga, entregou a xícara vazia a mulher ao seu lado sem olhá-la.

- Kagome só vem quando é chamada –prossegui Natsume- Você mesmo já presenciou o verdadeiro trabalho dela.

- Claro.

- A propósito Kagome, você tem um serviço marcado para hoje certo? Cuidar daquelas crianças desordeiras.

Kagome levantou-se fazendo um cumprimento em seguida deixando o escritório.

O estacionamento do shopping estava vazio, exceto por um grupo de adolescentes rindo alto com garrafas de bebida em mãos.

- Ei, vocês! –a silhueta feminina saiu das sombras caminhando em direção à luz sob o poste- Espero que limpem essa bagunça antes do amanhecer. –apontou para o amontoado de corpos atrás do grupo

Os adolescentes riram e alguns se levantaram indo em direção à mulher.

- Acho que a moça está querendo se juntar a eles, o que acham?

A mulher riu passando os dedos entre o cabelo e logo em seguida suspirou.

- Talvez seja o contrário.

Os lábios vermelhos curvaram-se em um sorriso e logo seus olhos negros tomaram o mesmo tom rubro. Antes mesmo que o grupo tivesse tempo para se defender a mulher os atacou mutilando-lhes parte do corpo.

- Ah, fiz bem em escolher um vestido vermelho, assim é mais fácil disfarçar as manchas de sangue. –sentou-se sobre os corpos no chão enquanto observava os adolescentes recolhendo as partes de seus corpos

- Você é a concubina do Sr. Natsume? –um deles perguntou

- É, sou. E ele espera que vocês ajam de forma mais consciente, vocês não devem matar suas presas. Mas caso isso aconteça, tenham o cuidado de limpar sua bagunça. –levantou-se andando para fora do estacionamento- Antes do sol nascer.

Sesshoumaru acordou às cinco da manhã com o telefone de serviços tocando ao lado de seu quarto. Passando as mãos pelos cabelos prateados bagunçou-os indo até o escritório.

- Quem é? –a voz grave estava rouca de forma sensual

- _Kagome._ –disse simplesmente

O homem não hesitou em abrir o portão e desceu apressado, ao abrir a porta a mulher já o esperava com sangue pingando das mãos e da barra do vestido.

- O que aconteceu? –fez sinal para que ela entrasse

- Nada de mais, apenas fiz meu serviço como foi ordenado.

Antes de entrar retirou os sapatos sujos de terra.

- Você como sócio de meu mestre tem de ajudá-lo em seus negócios, e no momento ele está em uma reunião importante, não posso interrompê-lo. Posso passar a noite aqui? –sorriu

- Acho que não seria bom você ir a um hotel nesse estado, vou preparar o quarto de hóspedes enquanto isso tome um banho. É por aqui.

Sesshoumaru a guiou até a suíte de hospedes entregando-lhe uma toalha branca junto a uma camisola da mesma cor. Ela os recebeu deixando-o sozinho para que arrumasse o quarto.

Alguns minutos depois saiu vestindo a camisola com a toalha enrolada nos cabelos, Sesshoumaru a esperava escorado no batente da porta.

- Acho que por uma noite é o suficiente, bom, aproveite a estadia.

- Uh, obrigada.

- Kagome –Sesshoumaru voltou aproximando-se- posso perguntar uma coisa?

Retirando a toalha molhada dos cabelos sentou-se na cama.

- Acho que posso fazer isso em agradecimento.

- Bem –sentou-se ao lado da mulher- quantos anos você tem?

Ela fingiu envergonhar-se e logo em seguida riu.

- Tenho 24, mas por que o senhor se interessou por isso?

- Você sempre morou aqui, têm parentes?

- Sim e não, aonde quer chegar com essas perguntas Sesshoumaru?

- Os anos 40 eram bem animados eu presumo, tem boas lembranças?

Kagome jogou a toalha sobre o rosto do homem ao seu lado engatinhando até a cabeceira da cama, enfiou-se sob a colcha preta fechando os olhos.

- Estou cansada, se o senhor não se importa. Poderia apagar a luz ao sair? Boa noite.

- Claro. –Sesshoumaru deu as costas e apagou as luzes antes de sair do quarto

* * *

><p>jusamurai: Obrigada ;3 espero que continue lendo.<p>

A quem mais estiver lendo peço desculpas pelo atrasado do segundo capítulo, até o próximo e divirtam-se. ;*


	3. Chapter 3

**BLACK BLOOD**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru voltou para casa mais cedo que o de costume esperando que Kagome ainda estivesse dormindo. Procurou-a no primeiro andar sem que a encontrasse, subiu as escadas indo direto ao quarto de hospedes encontrando-o de cama feita onde a camisola e a toalha branca estavam dobradas. Nervoso socou a porta.<p>

Deitado sobre os lençóis de seda o grande corpo masculino rolava de uma ponta a outra da cama.

- Estou entediado. –parou olhando para o teto- Kagome... –suspirou

- Sim?

A presença feminina preencheu o quarto tirando um sorriso dos lábios do homem.

- Você demorou muito a voltar, estou entediado e com fome.

A mulher riu indo em direção ao closet, jogou o vestido e sapatos sujos no chão pegando uma camiseta grande e velha. Voltou sentando-se na ponta da cama.

- Aquelas crianças não vão mais causar problemas.

Natsume não respondeu, apenas manteve o olhar sério preso ao teto.

- Algo mais o incomoda mestre?

Com rapidez ele a puxou pelo pulso jogando-a sobre seu corpo.

- Como ele a tratou? Sesshoumaru.

- Apenas me ofereceu um quarto e nada mais. Quando eu saí ele ainda não havia voltando do trabalho, acredito ter sido melhor assim.

O homem concordou com o olhar.

- Não vou à Black Blood hoje, e você também não. –observou a mulher sobre seu corpo fazer uma expressão confusa- Essa noite vamos a uma festa beneficente na periferia da cidade.

- Natsume eu não acho-

- Você vai. Um homem em minha posição não deve ir desacompanhado a esse tipo de eventos, e se tenho a você deve me acompanhar.

Virou-os na cama ficando por cima.

- Comprei um vestido novo para você, será a mulher mais desejada da noite.

- Oh, um vestido novo? –ela riu- Quero vê-lo.

- Não. –aproximando seu rosto do dela encostou seus rostos virando o dela para o lado- É uma surpresa, só à noite. –abrindo a boca aos poucos aproximou-a do pescoço de Kagome penetrando os dentes lentamente

Kagome soltou um grito abafado mexendo-se sob o corpo pesado de Natsume. A dor que a mulher sentia lhe trazia prazer, finalmente sentiu o sangue preencher sua boca e escorrer pelo pescoço manchando a seda branca.

Com uma mão segurando-lhe a cabeça e com a outra as costas lhe erguendo o corpo sentando-se com ela sobre suas pernas.

- Natsume chega.

Com a mão em suas costas apertou-lhe com mais força contra seu peito, ouviu seu gemido baixo. Tirando a boca de seu pescoço traçou uma trilha de beijos manchados de sangue até os lábios rosados invadindo-os com a língua.

Desceu a mão pelas costas de Kagome colocando-a por baixo da blusa retirando a peça íntima, em seguida puxou a própria calça chutando a peça para o lado. Com as duas mãos ergueu-a pela cintura encaixando-a em seu quadril.

- Oh droga... –envolveu-lhe os braços no pescoço- Você nunca me escuta.

- Eu sei que você gosta. –desceu as mãos até seu quadril levanto e descendo-a lentamente- E eu estava faminto.

As luzes dos holofotes do clube podiam ser vistas há quilômetros, a fileira de carros era impressionante, a fotógrafos lotavam a entrada cobrindo os convidados com o brilho do flash de suas câmeras.

No salão de entrada os organizadores do evento recebiam seus convidados mostrando o caminho aonde a verdadeira festa acontecia. Passando por um alto e largo portal branco chegava-se a área com piscina onde boiavam velas em cumbucas redondas de vidro, as mesas rodeavam-na preenchendo o grande espaço a céu aberto. Ao fundo um palco montado abrigava a pequena orquestra.

O casal que atravessava o salão até a área da piscina captava todos os olhares causando comentários.

- Só eu não me sinto a vontade? –perguntou a mulher trajando um vestido justo de um ombro só coberto de brilho vermelho, os olhos pintados de sombra preta realçando-lhe a beleza exótica

Seu acompanhante riu. A figura alta trajava blusa de algodão preta de mangas longas com suspensórios branco, vestindo calças pretas riscadas de giz branco e o paletó do conjunto cobrindo-lhe os ombros.

- Ora minha querida Kagome, o que é um pouco de atenção durante a noite? Nada a que não estejamos acostumados.

A acompanhante suspirou.

- Você adora toda essa atenção.

Rindo caminharam juntos até uma mesa longe do palco e de toda a agitação. Alguns ainda se deram ao trabalho de irem até a mesa tentando socializar-se, porém a frieza nos olhos de Natsume eram o suficiente para tirar-lhes a ideia da cabeça.

- Como eu detesto esse tipo de ambiente, repleto de falsos bons samaritanos. –reclamou enquanto virava uma taça de champanhe

- Bem, acho que o senhor achará a festa mais divertida daqui para frente. –os olhos negros apontaram para a outra figura alta que se aproximava trajando terno branco

Natsume levantou-se estendendo a mão para apertar a de Sesshoumaru em seguida apontado para uma cadeira, Kagome apenas o cumprimentou em um gesto simples sem que se levantasse.

- Não sabia que compareciam a esse tipo de eventos.

- E por que não comparecer? É uma ótima oportunidade para exibir minha serva em vestidos caros e sexy.

As ultimas palavras desconcertaram levemente o outro homem ao passar os olhos rapidamente pelas curvas marcadas pelo vestido provocante.

- Realmente lhe cai bem.

Conversaram sobre assuntos casuais sem qualquer relação a negócios durante um longo tempo até que a musica tocada pela pequena orquestra começou a chamar casais para a pista de frente ao palco. Natsume suspirou demonstrando o desinteresse em dança, o que significava uma abertura para Sesshoumaru.

- Se importaria –a atenção dos olhos azuis voltou-se para os âmbares- que eu convidasse Kagome para uma dança?

A serva olhou para seu mestre com a certeza de que ele recusaria o pedido, mas ele sorriu.

- Entretenha-a por alguns minutos.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se estendendo-lhe a mão que com certa desconfiança a ruiva aceitou, em seguida guiou-a até a outra ponta da piscina.

- Com sua licença.

As mãos grandes tomaram-lhe a cintura e a mão esquerda, cuidadosamente puxando-a para mais perto de seu peito. Acompanhando-o depositou-lhe a outra mão sobre o ombro e advertiu:

- Não sou boa nisso, então peço que não se decepcione.

- Apenas deixe que eu a guie.

Antes que tivesse tempo para responder eles já se movimentavam entre os outros casais, ele se mexia com graça e perfeição, chegara a pensar que até poderia se sair bem naquela dança até o momento em que os paços de seu acompanhante ficaram mais rápidos e complexos. De repente soltou-lhe a cintura segurando-a apenas pela mão e em seguida lançando-a para rodá-la e puxa-la de volta batendo de costas contra seu peito. Os outros casais paravam de dançar aos poucos para observá-los abrindo mais espaço para dançarem. Ainda de costas levou uma das mãos de Kagome até seu pescoço e a outra levou-a até seu quadril segurando-as enquanto mexia os corpos lenta e sensualmente até próximo do chão, subiu-os rapidamente tomando-lhe a mão e a girando novamente e puxando de frente ao encontro de seu peito. Com uma mão segurando-lhe as costas, desceu a outra de sua cintura até a coxa erguendo-a e prendendo em sua perna, lentamente aproximava seu rosto do dela enquanto ela apenas afastava o seu até deitar-se sobre seu braço, a mão subiu pela coxa passando pelo ventre e entre os seios até que alcançasse o pescoço e finalmente o rosto. Os lábios vermelhos se entreabriram quando repentinamente os de Sesshoumaru se fecharam puxando-a de forma a ficar ereta, a música havia acabado.

As pessoas em volta junto aos músicos os aplaudiram. Os olhos negros estavam preenchidos de constrangimento, o parceiro de dança tomou-lhe a mão puxando-a para voltar à mesa, ela a puxou de volta.

- Foi um ato grosseiro de sua parte.

Ele riu.

- Aquilo é dançar de verdade, vamos lá, admita. Foi divertido.

- Discordo.

Kagome sentou-se novamente ao lado de Natsume e Sesshoumaru de frente para ambos.

- Mas que bela dança –elogiou o mestre segurando-lhe o rosto- Não sabia que era capaz de dançar daquela forma.

- Não é nada de mais. Apenas algo que aprendi quando viajei à Espanha. -disse o outro enquanto virava o champanhe

- Ora, mas o final foi realmente impressionante, como foi mesmo?

Virou a mulher ao seu lado para que o encarasse subindo uma das mãos de suas coxas até o ventre e mais lentamente subindo por entre os seios demorando-se no decote meia-lua, as bochechas da serva estavam vermelhas como os lábios, a mão finalmente parou em sua nuca segurando-lhe os cachos, aproximando-lhe os lábios mordeu-o lábio inferior puxando e soltando-o.

- Algo assim, certo? Exceto pelo final, claro. –Natsume riu

Sesshoumaru estava constrangido e irritado, finalmente percebera que para cada provocação que fizesse a Kagome, Natsume as faria em dobro. Estava em clara desvantagem.

A festa seguiu com seu cronograma finalizando com as doações de seus presentes, após fazer sua doação Natsume foi embora acompanhado de sua serva deixando para trás um Sesshoumaru indignado com sua impotência perante a presença do sócio.

Passou-se uma semana desde a ultima vez que Sesshoumaru encontrou Natsume e Kagome durante a festa beneficente, não visitava Black Blood há quase duas semanas, na verdade não tinha muito o que fazer na casa noturna, seu sócio cuidaria de tudo como sempre fez, por isso tratou de concentrar-se na administração de sua empresa.

Tudo estava em ordem e não havia muito com o que se preocupar, Jaken como sempre tratando da parte financeira e com a ajuda de Inuyasha supervisionava a produção e distribuição dos produtos farmacêuticos, a Sesshoumaru sobrando os assuntos burocráticos entre outras negociações.

Durante a noite, em sua casa, Sesshoumaru terminava de ler alguns documentos antes de assiná-los quando o telefone tocou.

- _Boa noite sócio!_

Havia de confessar que a ultima pessoa de quem esperaria uma ligação aquela hora seria Natsume.

- Boa noite –começou- algum problema?

- _Não exatamente, vou fazer uma viagem amanhã e volto dentro de três dias. Quero que cuide de Black Blood e Kagome durante minha ausência._

- Bem, quanto a Black Blood não se preocupe, também é minha responsabilidade, mas não acha que Kagome pode se cuidar sozinha?

Ouviu o outro suspirar.

- _Minha serva nunca ficou sozinha antes e serão três dias sem qualquer serviço para ela, ocupe-a da forma de julgar melhor. Estamos combinados, Kagome chegara a sua casa pela manhã, boa noite sócio._

Antes que tivesse tempo para responder Natsume havia desligado.

Sesshoumaru jogou a cabeça para trás passando a mão pelo cabelo, suspirou.

- Acho que não tem jeito, é melhor eu dormir. Esse vai ser um longo final de semana.

Próximo às três da tarde a campainha tocou, Sesshoumaru foi atender pessoalmente, durante os fins de semana os empregados estavam dispensados.

- Pensei que chegaria pela manhã. –pegou a valise redonda preta de bolinhas brancas das mãos femininas

- A sua tarde é a minha manhã. –sorriu seguindo-o para dentro da casa

- Vai ficar no mesmo quarto que da ultima vez, tenho algo preparado para você lá, vista e desça aqui.

- Vestir? Eu trouxe minhas próprias roupas.

Sesshoumaru riu.

- Vai ter oportunidade de usá-las, mas durante o dia quero que use o que lhe preparei, agora suba e me diga se não servir.

Meio resistente Kagome subiu, Sesshoumaru deitou-se no sofá enquanto a esperava. Minutos depois os saltos estalavam nos degraus da escada.

- Só pode ser brincadeira, certo?

O homem fechou os lábios segurando o riso. Kagome usava um vestido preto curto e rodado com babados brancos na barra, por cima um avental impecavelmente branco e meias sete oitavos da mesma cor.

- Estou sem empregados até quarta-feira, enquanto estiver aqui pode fazer os serviços simples da casa como forma de agradecimento.

- Está bem –suspirou- mas eu não sou boa cozinhando.

- Não sou muito exigente quanto à comida, se precisar de alguma coisa pode me chamar, estarei no escritório.

Levantou-se pegando a valise do chão, a deixaria no quarto de hospedes no caminho para o escritório.

Próximo às seis horas Kagome subiu levando uma xícara de café até o escritório de Sesshoumaru.

- Vou preparar o jantar, alguma sugestão?

- Tem frango no freezer e alguns legumes na geladeira, o que conseguir fazer com isso está bom.

A mulher não respondeu, apenas desceu direto para a cozinha. Pré-aqueceu o forno enquanto descongelava o frango, pegou algumas batatas e cenouras na geladeira e picou-as depois de descascadas. Preparou sopa de legumes com pão francês e vinho tinto.

Sesshoumaru desceu atraído pelo cheiro encontrando a mesa posta.

- O frango ainda está no forno, enquanto isso aproveite a entrada.

Sesshoumaru provou da sopa olhando do prato para Kagome.

- Precisa de mais sal.

Ela forçou um sorriso indo de volta para a cozinha. Abriu o forno puxando a travessa com o frango.

Sesshoumaru deixou o talher cair com o grito feminino, correu até a cozinha encontrando o forno aberto com o frango caído no chão e uma Kagome sentada com as mãos queimadas. Desligou o fogo fechando o forno para em seguida ajudar a mulher a sentar-se.

- Você ficou louca? Tirar o frango sem luvas é como implorar para se queimar! –esbraveceu

- Eu disse que não era muito boa cozinhando. –ignorou o olhar repreensivo de Sesshoumaru

- Uma coisa é não ser boa, outra coisa é ser estúpida. Vamos cuidar dessas mãos.

Segurou-lhe os pulsos para então virar suas mãos com a palma para cima.

- Não é necessário, eu me curo de forma rápida, vê?

As mãos estavam com a palma rosada e a pele macia, não havia sinal de poucos minutos atrás terem se queimado.

Sesshoumaru estava espantado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado, seria um problema entregar Kagome ferida à Natsume.

- Me explique sobre isso. –pediu sentando-se em outra cadeira, dando a certeza de que não sairiam dali antes de ouvir o que queria

A ruiva suspirou encarando-o como se não estivesse de acordo, mas começou a falar.

- Não é fácil matar alguém como eu. Posso levar um tiro na testa que não morrerei, uma estaca em meu coração ou até mesmo arrancá-lo não fará diferença, se arrancar qualquer membro ou órgão de meu corpo ele se regenerará, mas isso leva algum tempo, tudo depende do tamanho do dano.

- Você é praticamente imortal! –exclamou admirado- Mas obviamente tem uma fraqueza, qual?

Kagome se levantou dando-lhe as costas.

- Não estou permitida a revelar isso a qualquer um, principalmente você.

A afirmação o surpreendeu, mas tinha certa base lógica. Natsume não poderia correr o risco de ser morto agora que tinha um sócio.

- Tudo bem então, você pode jantar enquanto eu cuido de limpar as coisas por aqui.

Ela riu.

- Só como quando quero, meu verdadeiro alimento é o que corre por suas veias. –sorriu maliciosa- A não ser que queira ser meu jantar eu não comerei esta noite.

- Ótimo –os olhos negros se arregalaram- então pode limpar a cozinha enquanto eu termino de ler alguns documentos em meu escritório.

- Uh, como queira.

Após limpar a cozinha Kagome tomou um banho vestindo uma camisola de seda preta, Sesshoumaru conseguiu irritá-la mais do que Natsume com essa brincadeira de empregada, mas ele teria o troco.

* * *

><p>Jh - Desculpa a demorar, eu faço tanta coisa durante o dia que eu acabo esquecendo de postar. D:<p>

A quem mais lê (se é que leem kk) desculpa a demora, o capítulo já estava pronto, mas eu realmente acabei esquecendo de publicá-lo D: vou tentar ser mais rápida com o próximo capítulo. Divirtam-se e até a próxima.


End file.
